iMeet the Family
by HeyBulldogProductions
Summary: After Freddie's kitchen catches on fire and his mom is in the hospita he is forced to live with Carly and Sam. Freddie's Unlce Niles and Aunt CC come for a visit. They make a plan with their daughter Sydney to get them together SEDDIE! Nanny/iCarly
1. Fire

iMeet the Family

**This story is dedicated to butlergirl. This story will be updated almost everyday. Btw is anyone as excited as I am that the ITTK promo came on today!!! AHHHHHHHHH!! Anyway this is about Sam meeting Freddie's Aunt CC and Uncle Niles.**

Chapter 1: Fire

Sam's POV

My mom has officialy lost it. First off she stabbed a hobo in the park (**like in Calico Skies**) and now Spencer is my legal guardian. Melanie lives with my Aunt in Tampico Illinois closer to her school. It was a normal days at Carly's house. I heard a scream and a bang from across the hall. Freddie ran inside with a fire extinquisher still spraying it.

"Whoa what's going on Benson?"

"My mom burnt down the kitchen that's what happened" he yelled. His mom was on fire running inside.

"MOM!" Freddie screamed running over to her. I would normaly laugh but this time I decided to help crazy. I grabbed the emegancy fire extinquisher behine the kitchen counter and Freddie and I sprayed her off. She had 3rd degree burns everwhere. They had to take her to the hospital.

"How is she?" Freddie asked her.

"Not good son. I have good news and bad news"

"Good news first"

"She'll live. We got her on machines and are doing plastic surgery"

"Bad news?"

"She'll be in here for about a year"

"A YEAR!" Freddie yelled

"Ma'am will you take your boyfriend and settle him down." he said to me

"He's not my..whatever" I said grabbing his arm and sitting him in a chair.

"I cannot believe this is happening!" Freddie said pacing back and forth.

"Well who are you going to live with?"

"Well I can't stay in my apartment anymore. It's burnt down"

"Well maybe you could stay at our apartment" I said gripping his hand. Then I awkwardly pulled away.

"Ok good idea. Spencer can be my temporary guardian."

"Yeah see life's good" I said sitting there for a minute.

"Oh crap!" Freddie said looking at his parephone.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"In all this I completely forgot about my aunt and uncle coming to visit with my cousin."

"The one Stephanie who hates you?"

"No not her. These are my favorite relatives ever"

"Why?"

"It's fun to watch them fight. But after they fight they start making out and it gets creepy."

"Yeah people over 30 shouldn't make out."

"Yeah. I told them to be at my apartment at 4 and it's 3:30"

"Well we better get over there" I said grabbing my coat. He ran out the door I followed behind him. Then I saw a fatcake machine. I stared at it, Then I felt a hand grab my arm dragging me out. Freddie and I drove over ran upstais to the apartment and set up for the relatives to come over.

I heard a knock at the door. I opened it and there was an older gentleman with bue eyes and blonde hair along with a woman much taller that him along with a girl about me and Freddie's age with brown hair and a baby in the older gentlemans arms

"Hello is Freddie Benson here?" the man asked.

"Yeah he is. Come in" They sat down and Freddie ran out of the bathroom giving them a hug.

"Hi Uncle Niles, Aunt CC, Hey Sydney Hey Ben" he said as he held his baby cousin in his arm rocking him back and forth.

"Sam this is My Uncle Niles My aunt CC and their kids Sydney and Ben"

"Hi" I said casualy

"Hello" the said in unison. Niles got up and proceeded to the fridge

"Would anyone care for a drink?" he asked. His natural butler instincts kicked in

"Butler boy bring me some milk" CC demanded

"What's the matter you all dried up?" he said with a smirk.

"Just bring me the damn milk!" she said.

"Besides the cow anypne else want anything?"

"No" we all said together.

"Here's your damn milk." he said giving it to her. But when she grabbed it from her he pulled it back took the straw out and put it back into his ear and back in the cup.

"Oh that's it you're on" they stared aruguing. Soon shouting at each other.

"Gee who does that remind you of?" I asked.

"Us" Freddie said chickling. Then they started making out.

"Ok maybe not that part" I said.

"Sydney come upstair and I'll help you unpack while you mom and dad unpack each other" he said walking up the stairs with a suticase in one arm and his cousin Ben in the other. I also had a suticase followed behind me was Sydney. She was slighty disturbed by her parents making out but when we got upstairs she seemed to feel more comforable.

"I'm going to take a nice long shower" Freddie mumbled to himself. We were both exhausted from the whole day. He started the shower and went back to his room. I was too drowsy to care why the shower was running. I grabbed my towel proceeded to my room got undressed and went back into the shower. Freddie came up after a minute and grabbed his towel and got undressed in his room doing the same. He got back into the shower and shut his eyes. He fumbled around for something.

"Where's the soap in this damn shower" he grunted angrily.

"Oh here it is Freddie" I replied peppier now that the hot water hit my face.

"Thanks Sam.....SAM!" he screamed.

**Oh no cliffhanger!!! Will update tomorrow promise**


	2. Bang Boom Noise

Chapter 2: Bang Boom Noise

Freddie's POV

"SAM!" I screamed. We both screamed at the top of our lungs. We got caught in the shower curtain breaking it and falling down. We fell on top of each other. I landed on top.

"Oh my god!" she screamed.

"You're naked" I screamed

"You too"

"GET OFF" she screamed. I did as told running for my towel.

"I think we might of accidenty just had-" I was cut off by me Aunt and Uncle running in the room

"What the he- oh" We both stared as we saw my Uncle and Aunt standing at the door with eyes wide open.

"It's not what it looks like"

"It reminds me of the time Fran saw Mr. Sheffield in the shower." Niles said still awstruck. (is that even a word?)

"It was an accident."

"Sure it was. Do me a favor and don't do it in a bathroom next time it's so unsanitarty." My uncle Niles said walking away. Then Sydney came running in.

"What's wrong I heard screaming" once she realized what happened she covered her eyes.

"I've seen this enough from my parents now you 2. And you're not even dating. This is not even the images a 14 year old should be having. I'm going to bed now" Sam and I both just stood there not making eye contact with each other.

"So I guess we should get to be" I said

"Yeah one prob Bob"

"What?"

"We have to share the couch since your relatives are using Spencers room"

"Wait Spencer's not here?"

"No him and Carly went to go visit their grandfather in Yakima. But I called him earlier and told him about your mom and everything else."

"You know Puckett even though you're a constant pain in my tukus (Nanny reference) you always have everything organized."

"Yeah I can't stand for things to be out of order. I'm almost as bad as your mom" she said before leaving.

"Hey Sam...can we just forget the whole seeing each other naked and accidently making love thing. I feel kinda embarresed."

"Deal....Oh Benson one more thing" Sam said before leaving. "Trust me you have nothing to be embarresed about."

"Netiher do you Puckett" I said. She gave a quick smile and left. I grabbed a pillow and fell asleep on one end of the couch and Sam on the other end. I turned the TV on. I couldn't sleep without noise. However I finally got over not being able to sleep without my nightlight. Sam looked so peaceful when she slept. I slowly closed my eyes.

.....

When I woke up I found myself shirtless and in my boxers. That was the most comfortable way to sleep. Even though my mom says never sleep without clothing on every inch of your body. But whenever I do that I sweat my ass off.

"Mornin' sexy" I heard a voice call from behind me. It was Sam eating a fat cake for breakfeast. I completely forgot about her being here.

"It's not like you haven't seen the whole deal Puckett." I replied in a sassy bad boy voice.

"So whatcha want?"

"What you're actualy going to cook me something."

"No your Uncle Niles is" she said pointing behind her. There was my uncle Niles slaving away at the stove.

"Would you like anything Freddie?"

"Yeah some eggs and bacon would be nice"

"CC could you come here for a moment?"

"Sure darling what's up?"

"Freddie wants some bacon and eggs. Since you have enough fat to feed Sylvia and Morty put together I figure we could make him some home made bacon. And since you eggs are all dried up I suggest you fetch me one from the fridge"

"Oh shut up Niles" she said. Good thing was they were in too good of a mood to make out. Plus I swear they were "playing nice" in Spencer's bedroom. Poor Spencer. Uncle Niles was an amazing cook. He made the whole breakfeast in 5 minutes. It was delicious too.

"Well I'm going to go get changed" I said leaving the table

"Me too" Sam said following me up the stairs.

"Oh Freddie you've got something on the bottom of your boxer" she said scanning my butt. I knew that trick. My Uncle Niles told me about the whole Max and Fran thing. I swear you could make a show about this.

"Nope you're good" she said giving me a forceful yet gentle smack on my butt before running up the stairs.


	3. The Plan

Chapter 3: The plan

Niles POV

"You know they remind me a lot of Mr. Sheffield and Fran." I said pouring some orange juice in a glass and handed it to CC.

"Who Sam and Freddie? I don't know why but they just remind me of some other couple. I just can't put my finger on it"

"Sam give me back my laptop!" Freddie screamed. We saw Sam run down the stairs with Freddie's laptop.

"Playing tag?" I asked.

"Sam stole my laptop and is blackmailing me with it."

"Ok how many times do I have to tell you children if you're going to blackmail someone do it outside." I said chopping an onion for dinner.

"Sam give it to me or i'll...." he looked over and saw a ham that I was making.

"Or I'll eat throw this away" he said picking up the ham and proceeding over to the garbage can.

"You wouldn't"

"Try me." he put the ham closer to the garbage can. She finally gave in giving him his laptop.

"You're so easy Puckett."

"Unfortanately yes I am." she replied walking up the stairs.

"You know Niles they're reminding me of you and me more than Nanny Fine and Maxwell"

"It's Mrs. Sheffield and Mr. Sheffield to you" I said chopping the rest of the onion up and putting it in a dish.

"Whatever" she said annoyed.

"Mom, Dad could you help me with something?"

"Sure darling what's on your mind?" I asked.

"Well I was wondering if you could help me play matchmaker."

"Oh I love that game. Who are you trying to pair up?" I asked.

"Sam and Freddie. I know they say they hate each other but I know it's an act. Like you 2 for example. You hated each other for years and you're married."

"True. I'm actually pretty good at playing matchmaker. I set Mr. and Mrs, Sheffield together."

"No you didn't" CC replied.

"Well I technicly helped set them up. I had to push Mr. Sheffield, Infact I had to"

"Ok Dad I get the point."

"Let's make a gameplan."

....

Meanwhile Freddie and Sam were upstairs

(Sams POV)

Freddork and I were upstairs. He was on his laptop and I was eating the ham his uncle Niles made.

"Hey wasn't that our dinner?" Freddie asked.

"Was" I emphasized taking yet another slice. Then the phone rang. Freddie walked over and picked up the phone."

(Freddie's POV)

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"You wanna come over to my house and have some fun? I just bought a new bra that clips in the font if you like" an old lady asked me on the phone. It was super creepy. I heard a nasaly woman yell "Yetta get off the phone" in the backround.

"Sorry about I'm Fran Sheffield" she said in a very annoying nasal voice.

"Ummm do I know you?"

"No but may I speak with Niles is he there?"

"Yeah I'll call him up" I covered the reciever.

"Uncle Niles there's a phone call for you." I yelled from the stairs.

"I'll pick it up down here" he said. I put the phone back on the counter.

(Niles POV)

"Hello Fran"

"Hi Niles how's the family?"

"Well CC's good. But she can't go out in the rain or she'll melt" I said as always

"Oye. You've been married 14 years don't you think you'd stop teasing her?"

"It's part of our relationship. What would it be like if you and Mr. Sheffield never "got busy with it "

"Good point" she said.

"So why'd you call?"

Well Gracie's graduating from the University of Seattle (idk if that's a real college) and Maxwell and I wanted to see if you'd like to go out some night?"

"Sure....So how are the twins?"

"Ok Jonah got suspended for beating up an 8th grader. But Eve on the other hand just built her first computer and her math team won in state!"

"Oh maybe she'll get married before you did"

"Hey!" she shoutted into the phone. Then an idea popped into my head.

"Could you do me a favor and bring Jonah and Eve over here?"

"Sure why?"

"I'd like them to meet someone"

"Ok we'll be there in 4 days"

"Ok bye" I ended the phone call.

"You got a plan?" CC asked

"Most defiantely"

"What is it?" Sydney asked.

"Let's just say this will get Sam and Freddie together. And Jonah and Eve are going to help us" I said in an evil voice.

So the game plan was set


	4. Jonah and Eve

Chapter 4: Jonah and Eve

(Btw when I say Jonah it's not Sam's ex boyfriend Jonah. That's the nqame of Frans son in the series the Nanny.)

(Freddie's POV)

4 days later...

"Sam Freddie could you guys come downstairs please?" my Uncle Niles yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Sam and I got up and ran down the stairs.

"What?" I asked.

"Listen Mr and Mrs. Sheffield are coming over so on your best behavior understand?"

"Yes sir!" Sam and I said simultaneously saluting him.

"Same goes for you and Aunt CC" I said

"Yes sir" he said saluting back. There was a knock at the door. A very thin younger looking woman with huge hair, a man who had a little grey in the front of his hair, some over weight blond older lady, a hairless over weight guy, a frail looking older woman, and 2 kids who looked an awful lot like me and Sam came in the door.

"Hi Niles" the overweight blond lady greeted my uncle and kissed his cheek.

"Hello Sylvia. How was your trip?"

"Good except the man downstairs in the lobby yelled at all of us"

"Don't mind him that's Lewburt." Sam said

"Is he Jewish?" she asked her.

"I think so?" she asked confused. She turned to me

"She asks that question a lot." I replied. She understood.

"Hi Niles!" the thin lady with huge hair ran over to Niles and gave him a hug. She was wearing a very tight red dress with a lepord overcoat and like 7 inch high heels. I don't know why but I thought she was hot. wait what! she could be old enough to be my.....sister.

"Hello Fran how is everything?"

"Good. Now why do you need Jonah and Eve?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. Attention everyone." he tapped a glass.

"This is my nephew Freddie and his friend Sam."

"Hi" they all greeted us. Then the older frail lady came over and locker her arm around mine.

"You know back in the 30's I was a pretty good lover....would you consider?"

Uhhhh" I was just creeped out.

"Yetta leave this poor boy alone."

"Ok fine." she piched my butt.

"Nice" she said as she walked away.

"Sorry about that. Hi I'm Fran Sheffield."

"Hi Freddie" I said shaking her hand. She was a super nice lady.

"Oh honey you've got some smutz there on your cheek" she said taking a napkin out of her purse licking it and wiping my cheek off. Way better than having horny granny pinching my ass.

"Oh the boy is adorable. You know my grand daughter Eve is avaliable. Are you into computers?"

"Yeah I love them!" I said. She pushed me towards Eve's way.

(Niles POV)

I walked over to Sylvia. The plan was working. Fran was right the Fine's are the perfect people for this. I went over to Sylvia.

"Nice work" I said

"Thanks. it's my natural acting ability. I was born with a huge ego." she said as she bent over to get a crumb of cake she dropped on the floor.

"It's not your ego that's huge" I whispered to myself. I went over to CC.

"Now we just need to get Sam and Jonah together."

"I have an idea." Sylvia said running over to Sam.

"Hello Samantha Darling I would like you to meet my grandson. Jonah come over here please."

(Sam's POV)

This overweight lady brought a boy over. He was tall and skinny. He also had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He looked like Fran. Something always attracted me to boys with brown eyes. But with him I ididn't feel it. Freddie's the only guy I know that had eyes that can make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. what eww! I don't like him like that.

"Hi my names Jonah" he said putting his hand out.

"Hi my name's Samantha but you can call me Sam. My ex's name is Jonah too."

"Oh awkard huh?"

"Yeah" .I noticed a huge bandage on his arm.

"What happened to your arm?"

"Oh nothing it just that" he said pulling it off revealing a tatto of a horse ut half the horse was lightning.

"Cool. Just wondering why a horse with lighting"

"Symbolizes 2 things about me. I'm strong like a horse but frightning sometimes and fast and flashy like lightning." I laughed at that last comment.

"You want some ham?"

"Sure...but aren't you Jewish?"

"Yeah but we don't care." I smiled as I held his hand and went over to the table with the food.

(Freddie's POV)

I tried to hide from "horny granny" so I went over to this man who had a grey streak in the front part of his hair.

"Excuse me sir are you Maxwell Sheffield?"

"Yes I am" he said shaking my hand.

"I'm a big fan of your brodway productions."

"Oh really what's your favorite?"

"I was a big fan of Yetta's letters."

"Yeah that was our biggest hit."

"But I have a question. How could you turn down cats?"

"Think about it people in cat costumes singing"

"2 words still running"

"Oh there you are!" Yetta found me. She started chasing me around saying "come on give me what I paid for." Until I ran into this girl about my age. She had straight brown hair and blue eyes.

"Yetta stop chasing him. I told you grandpa's over there"

"Oh ok thank you. Come here you" she walked away.

"Sorry about Yetta. She's 98 and hopelessly confused"

"Wow 98?"

"Yeah. She thought my laptop was a ufo."

"Oh what kind of laptop do you have?"

"A dell"

"I have a divaglio"

"Oh those are suppose to be the best. How'd you afford one?"

"I ran into a little money a while ago." Soon we started talking about flash drives and all the other tech stuff I couldn't talk about with Carly or Sam. I looked into her blue eys. Sadly they didn't give me feeling of protection like Sam's did. Wait what?

(Normal POV)

"Oh I've gotta go now bye" Jonah and Eve said kissing Freddie and Sam's cheeks.

"Wait!" Freddie and Sam said. Jonah and Eve spun around.

"Would you like to go to the groovy smoothie this Saturday at 5?" Sam and Freddie asked.

"Sure" Jonah and Eve replied. They both left. Niles was outside with the rest of the Fines. He found the 2.

"Well?" he asked.

"Both of them asked us out"

"Where?"

"The groovy smoothie this Saturday at 5"

"Perfect Miss Gracie's graduation is that time. Remember what to do?"

"Yup lead them on then turn our phones off and leave them alone together."

"Excellent."

"But one problem Niles"

"What?"

"We neede to make sure they sit together. How are we sure of that."

"I'll call in a favor." I got out my cell phone and dialed the groovy smoothie.

"Hello T-Bo this is Niles listen can you do me a favor and make sure Sam and Freddie sit together?"

"Sure. Do you want any bagels?"

"What No just do that promise."

"Sure...but are you sure you don't" I hung up the phone before he could finish the sentence. Now all we need to do is make sure nothing can fail.


	5. Putting it into action

**Sorry it took so long to update. Being a freshman is HARD! Anyway ITTK WAS EPIC!!! AHH I LOVED IT. Might have some stuff in it that is different in other chapters but I haven't written for a long time so here we go**

The plan

(Normal POV)

T-bo was at the counter. He put the little camera which was hidden by a tip jar on the counter. Freddie walked in and sat down at a table.

(Freddie's POV)

I sat at the table and looked at my watch. I was early. I sat and tapped my fingers on the table. I was the only person in the groovy smoothie. It was creepy except for one of the workers t-bo. He came over with a stick of bagels.

"You want any-"

"No" I said before he could finish. He gave me a wierd look and respected my wishes and went behind the counter. I noticed he pulled out a boombox and put a cd that had soft music playing. He put the case back down on the table. It was 'Paul McCartney's greatest hits'. Since I was early I figured I would order a smoothie. Before any words came out of my mouth I heard the door open. It was Sam. She looked ..uh pretty yeah let's go with that. She wore this purple dress that hugged all of her curves and her hair was in a ponytail. Her shoes were some black flats. She was going to walk up to the counter but she stopped when she saw me.

"Hey Benson what are you doing here so dressed up?"

"I was just going to ask you the same question. I'm waiting for my date. And you?"

"I'm here for a date too."

"Who?"

"Why?"

"Just curious."

"Jonah. Not my ex but Fran's son Jonah"

"Really? I'm waiting for Eve. His sister. How coninsidental. You want a smoothie while we wait? My treat."

"Sure why not" she said taking a seat next to me. We usualy sit across from each other. I gave the waiter signal and T-bo came over.

"What would the gentalman and his lady like for tonight?"

"Ummmshe's not my..oh whatever 2 strawberry splats please"

"Ok comin' right up" he went over to the smoothie machine.

"So Benson. Be honest how do I look?" I was scared to answer this question.

"Honestly. You won't kill me or anything?"

"No I just want an honest opinion."

"Ok you look...hot" I whispered that last part and turned away fast.

"What did you say?" she asked moving to the other chair next to me.

"I said you look hot." I said casualy trying to hide my blushing face.

"Wow thanks. That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

"Ok are you trying to trick me? are you Melanie?"

"No" she said getting slightly angry.

"Ok prove it" I said looking her in the eye. She punched me hard which made me yelp.

"Believe me now?" she asked in a calm voice.

"Yes" I said still in pain. She laughed. T-bo came out with the smoothies. After he set them on the table I checked my watch 5:15. She's 15 minutes late.

"Sam. What time was Jonah suppose to meet you here?"

"5 why?"

"It's 5:15"

"Ah maybe they're running late. Let's give them another 15 minutes."

"Ok" then we started talking. Now we could really talk. Ususally we're either fighting or Carly's around.

"Hey Freddison did you notice we never answered Carly's question"

"What question?" I asked taking a sip of my smoothie.

"If we liked....you know"

"Oh that"

"Yeah...well did you" she asked nervously and then she vigerously gulped down her smoothie.

"To tell you the truth I don't know. I mean it's difficult to explain but I felt like....I didn't know where I was"

"So is that a yes?"

"I don't know...I mean I never felt that way before...but it felt good so I guess. What about you?" she suddenly stopped drinking her smoothie.

"What?"

"Did you like it?"

"Ummmmm"

"Oh come on I was honest. Could you just show how you feel for once." i was getting a little angry that she wouldn't tell me. As if on cue the cd turned onto a slow song. I recognized it. It was 'My love' by Paul McCartney.

"You wanna dance Benson?" she asked. I choked on my smoothie. She got up and hit my back twice until I stopped coughing.

"What did you just say?"

"..Dance?" she said slowly making space for each word. My eyes bugged out as I stared at her. She was now standing over me. I checked my watch it was 6:00 I was officialy stood up. The lights in the groovy smoothie had dimed down. I looked at T-bo ebhind the counter. He winked at me.

"Come on Puckett." I go up. "Wait you know this is slow dance right?"

"Yeah"

"We have to dance together pressed against each other."

"Ok" I held out my hand and led her to the middle of the groovy smoothie. I held both her hands as we started dancing. We started out with some distance between us.

"Wow I never thought I would be slow dancing with Sam Puckett."

"I thought I would never dance with a dork like you. It's not that bad. You're a good dancer."

"Yeah I have experience slow dancing at my mother son- nevermind"

"You're mom signed you up for dancing classes?"

"Yes" I muttered.

"I feel so bad for you" se said grabbing my cheek. But she didn't grab my hand again. She put both hands on my shoulders. I felt stupid having my hands just hanging there so I put them on her sides. Kinda high up so she wouldn't slap me.

"Come on Benson I won't kill you if you go lower." with that statement I put my hands on her hips slightly uncomfortable at first. Once we moved with the music more I got comfortable.

"You know I'm kinda glad they didn't show up. We've gotten a lot closer" she said.

"Me too. Yuo know if I didn't know any better I'd say this was all planned."

(Normal POV)

Little did they know it was all a plan. A plan made by Niles, CC, Jonah, Eve and Sydney. Which was working brilliantly.

(Niles POV)

Fran and Max were driving us to the ceremony wwhere Gracie was graduating.

"Oh I can't believe my little girl is graduating from college" Max said as he was riving the van.

"Me too honey. It seems like yesterday she was just a-"

"Shhhhh" I said interupting.

"Well excuse me mister I just happen to be happy my little girl is graduating from college. And if you can't give me the chance to express my feeling I guess-"

"We're watching Sam and Freddie at the groovy smoothie."

"PULL OVER!" she yelled at Max. He jumped and did as his wife told. She sat in the back between Jonah and Eve.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Well currently they're slowdancing"

"Oh my god this plan is brilliant."

"Cool now shhhh" I replied turning the volume up.

(Freddie's POV)

When the song was over I looked at my watch. I still had 3 hours before my curfue. Me and Sam just talked for the rest of the time. We had an arguement whether an avacodo was a fruit or a vegetable (I won) and another argument of whether a zebra was white with black stirpes or black with white stripes (after arguing for a half hour I let her win that one.) But other than that we had a good time. She's fun to be around when she's not in a fiesty mood. I checked my watch again. It was 9:00 wow time flies by when you're having fun. I paid for the 4 smoothies and Sam was standing where we'd danced.

"Thanks for hanging out with me when my date stood up on me." she said as I helped her put her coat on

"Thanks for hanging out with me too." I said putting my coat on. Then she hugged me. I hugged her back.

"What's this for?"

"For being a good friend"

"Yeah well you too" I said. We slowly pulled away looking into each others eyes. We didn't need to talk to know what the other one was thinking. I raised my eyebrows and she nodded. We turned our heads and leaned in. When our lips meet I felt the same way I felt on the fire escape. I didn't know where I was. She ran her hand through my hair and I put my hands on her waist. Soon our tongues came into play seeing who was more dominate. Of couse Sam won. She roughly pushed me back onto a table still not breaking the kiss. I fell back onto the table. She leaned on me. I heard the door open from the kitchen. I opened my eyes and realised I was still into the groovy smoothie. I saw T-bo come out. His eyes bugged open and his jaw dropped. I took one of my hands off her hips and gave him the go away sign. He ran back into the kitchen. After about another minute we let go gasping for air.

(Niles POV. This happens slightly before the kiss)

"Aww what a cute couple they make. They remind me of you 2" Fran said pointing to me and CC.

"I guess they kinda do" CC replied. Then they kissed.

"OH MY GOD!" we all said simultaneously. Max swearved and crashed the van into the telephone pole. We all got out of the car and continued watching Operation Seddie on the side of the raod while waiting for road assistance.

"I can't believe you're all secretly watching teenagers make out when we just crashed the-" Max said

"Shhhhhhh" We all said coninuing to watch

(Freddie's POV)

"How long was that?"

"A minute and forty five seconds" she replied.

"longer than our first one." I replied back.

"Hopefully it won't be our last." I gave her the same look that I gave Carly when she told me that Sam told her we kissed.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well when I see something I want...I go for it."

"So...you want to be my girlfirend" I asked

"Well duh!" she replied. We walked out of the groovy smoothie hand in hand. We were silent for a moment before she spoke.

"What do you want to do now?" she asked.

"I need to get home. My mom is probably having a heart attack."

"Let's make it a little more interesting."

"How?" before I finished she started running. I ran after her. Still in a dress and flats she beat me to my apartment.

"Aren't you going home?" I asked.

"Nah I'm spending the night at Carly's" See ya in the morning." she gave me a quick peck on the lips before I unlocked the door to my apartment.

"Oh hello Freddie how was your date?" Spencer asked. I leaned against the wall in the hallway where he couldn't see me. I was grinning from ear to ear.

"It was better than I expected" I said opening the door to my bedroom changed into my pajamas and going to bed dreaming sweet dreams with a smile on my face.

**Epilogue coming next**


	6. Epilgoue I

**Epilogue I of III**

**(Sam's POV)**

**I heard the alarm clock ring. It's been 3 days since me and Freddie hooked up. We decided to tell Carly but wait until the right time. We all promised to tell each other everything. Freddie and I just decided to act naturaly for the next couple of days. Ever since that night we said we wouldn't be the kind of couple who's PDA in public or even around our families. Maybe some slight cuddling or hugging or kissing but nothing compared to what it would be like behind closed doors. It was easy insulting Freddie. Even when we're alone I'll insult him like I normally do. But I'll add a "oh you know I love you" or something behind it. It was a Saturday no school. I got up and freshened up before the smell of bacon hit my nose. I ran to the kitchen.**

**"Hey Sam I knew you'd be the first down here. CARLY FREDDIE COME DOWN BEFORE SAM EATS EVERYTHING!" Spencer yelled as he guarded the food. Soon they both came running down. We all finished up the nice breakfest Spencer made for us. I suddenly felt like I was going to puke. I ran to the bathroom and emptied my stomach in the toilet. I heard running towards the door.**

**"Sam are you ok?" it was Carly.**

**"Yeah maybe I just had too much bacon" I flushed the toilet and came out of the bathroom as white as a ghost.**

**"I feel a little queezy too." Carly said holding her stomach. Freddie's phone rang.**

**"Who texted you?" i asked getting a drink of water.**

**"My aunt and uncle. They just signed the papers and now they're my guardins until my mom recovers but they need a place to stay" he looked over at Spencer. Soon we all did. He got the message.**

**"Fine but I'm charging them rent."**

**"Thanks Spencer" Freddie said smiling at him. Niles and CC walked in accompinied by Sydney.**

**"Hey we're home." Niles said setting the bags down.**

**"Hey how was your trip?" Freddie asked giving them each a hug.**

**"Well we crashed the van on the way there."**

**"Oh god what happened" I noticed Niles and CC looking at each other with a devious look.**

**"Watching a tv show. We distracted Max and we crashed into a telephone pole. We made it late to the ceremony but it was fun"**

**"How'd you manage to distract the driver this time?" Freddie asked crossing his arms.**

**"We were watching a very interesting T.V show on my laptop."**

**"Please tell me uncle Niles you weren't watching one of those stupid MTV shows where people make out like every 5 minutes" Freddie said.**

**"It's wasn't MTV, it was more of a local channel" Niles said smiling. He shot me a creepy smile. I usualy would've beat someone up if they did that but I felt sick. I ran into the bathroom emptying my guts out. Freddie knocked on the door.**

**"Honey are you ok?" he asked. Ugh! why'd e have to call me honey.**

**"Honey?" Niles asked.**

**"Yes darling I'm fine" I replied sarcasticly trying to make it sound like a game. I flushed the toliet and came out of the bathroom. Everyone was staring at me.**

**"What?" I asked falling on the couch.**

**"Here let me feel your head." Spencer said. He put his hand on my head. It was cold.**

**"I can't tell." he said sitting on the chair.**

**"Here let me have a feel" Niles said. Even though I wasn't a fan of people touching me but if i was sick I wanted to know.**

**"Hmmm nothing. Have you been feeling any other symptoms?"**

**"Yeah I've been really crabby lately and I've had this craving for candy too." I held my stomach afraid I might puke again.**

**"Well you should go to the doctor just incase." Niles said.**

**"I'll make a housecall. I don't want any puke on my motorcycle." Spencer said dialing the phone. About an hour later a goofy doctor came up. He was the guy who lived in room 13=F.**

**"Hello Sam how are you?" He said coming in.**

**"How do you think I feel. If I felt fine you wouldn't be here."**

**"Well someone's a little crabby" he whispered to himself.**

**"She's been kinda that way for a week." Freddie said sitting down next to me.**

**"Crabbiness. Any other symptoms?"**

**"Well she had this one really wierd craving for an avacado smoothie" (A/N: yes there is such a thing)**

**"Anything else?"**

**"Mood swings. She's been puking non stop ever since this morning. She had a lot of bacon" Freddie said as I layed down. He rubbed my leg and it comforted me.**

**"Well looking at all the facts. One she could have the common flu. If she has a tempature. But if she doesn't have a tempature" he started chuckling to himself. **

**"What's so funny?" I asked not amused.**

**"Well the only other possibility is that you're pregnant." We all started laughing. Freddie and I suddenly stopped and looked at each other. The doctor stopped laughing.**

**"Why so serious?" he asked (A/N: Dark Knight reference)**

**"It couldn't be possible...right?" Freddie asked.**

**"Freddie we haven't ever....gone that far but....remember the shower?"**

**"You don't think?"**

**"No, but maybe?"**

**"Maybe"**

**"Well the only way to know for sure is to take a test" the doctor said. "I have one in my medical bag. On weekends I deliver babies at the clinic" he handed a box to me. I looked at Freddie. He had fear written across his face. I slowly got off the couch and made my way to the bathroom. Unwrapping the magical stick of doom and reading the instructions on the back of the box.**

**(Freddie's POV)**

**After Sam went into the bathroom my phone rang. The doctor was still there so I went over to my almost ready to live in apartment. The number looked all too fimiluar.**

**"Hello?" I asked**

**"Mr. Benson this is Linda Bates. I work at the hospital where your mothers at. And I'm sorry to say this but....she passed away"**

**"What! How?" I asked too shocked to cry.**

**"She died in her sleep honey. I'm sorry. You and your new legal gaurdians need to come and sign some papers. I'm sorry." the line cut off. I sat on the couch and broke down. After about a minute of crying I wiped away my tears and went over to Carly's apartment. I sat on the couch next to the doctor. He was finishing some paperwork. I heard the bathroom door open.**

**"Freddie-" I cut her off.**

**"Sam I just got a call from the hospital. My mom died."**

**"Oh I'm so sorry." she ran over and gave me a hug. "I knew how close you two were."**

**"Thanks. What else could go wrong in my life right now."**

**"Freddie....I'm pregnant." she said holding up the test. My eye bugged out of my head.**

**"SAY WHAT?!" we heard from across the room. It was Niles. He stuck his head through the door. I fainted on the spot.**


End file.
